


A collections of random stories

by WinningInWonder



Category: Bleach, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bad Parenting, Dadzawa, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Midoriya Inko's Bad Parenting, Multi, Other, will add more tags when i think of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinningInWonder/pseuds/WinningInWonder
Summary: This is a collection of random stories I started but never done anything with. If you want to use the idea please leave credit for me and let me know.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Midoriya Izuku was at the moment sitting in the doctor's office being told he was quirkless. That he should give up on his dream of being a hero and try for something else. His mother sat next to him crying as the doctor told them all about how Izuku would and could never gain a quirk. However. Despite all of this Izuku has a secret something his mom would have known about if she had not been involved with a villain at the moment. Izuku may not have a quirk but he does have power. Something he used quite often but no one knew he was doing anything. He also had been trying to find a way to get away from his mother who was slowly seeing what her new husband was doing was the right path. Her husband, if anyone was interested, was one of the ten most wanted villains Dragon. So named because he could breathe fire and that he had dragon wings. He even looked a lot like Izuku’s dead father. Snapping out of his thoughts Izuku knew he had to ask his mother something or she would wonder if he went into shock at the news.

So Izuku looked up at his mother smiling at her and said “Mom it is going to be ok right? I can still help people right?” For only being four years old Izuku was incredibly intelligent. Comprehending things he should not be able to till he was in his teens at the earliest. However with a new father like the one he had. Izuku had to grow up fast to keep himself safe. 

It started when Izuku was two years old and his mom had brought her new man home for the first time. He was nice at first but even at such a young age, Izuku could see the shift in the man when he saw the All Might theme of his room. The man looked to be upset about something and he left without saying anything. Only for two days to pass and his mother forced him to take all his hero merch down and put it in a box and out of sight. Claiming it made lee upset and she did not want to lose him.

Another thing that started to happen as well. His mother forgetting to pick him up from school. Or the one time a week they would both spend together on Fridays stopped his mom claiming that it was for the best and that he needed to grow up. From then on his mother's changed scared him and prompted him not to trust her anymore. It was like she was turning into a different person. So he used his time to record everything that happened in his house and around him when he was with his mother and the new man. Doing everything he could to gather enough evidence to either make his mom see what was going on or if that did not help get a hero to believe him. 

Back to his question for his mother Izuku had a feeling she was going to shoot him down. However, that did not stop it from hurting any less. She was his mother after all no matter how much she has changed and even if she had stopped loving him a long time ago.

“No Izuku it is not possible you are going to be nothing more than a waste of space when you grow up and the real heroes will have to save your ass now.”

Izuku nodded and looked over to the doctor who looked even more shocked than anything. Shrugging he looked down at his knees. Not seeing the look the doctor gave him as he and his mother left the office. 

His mother sat him down in the waiting room as she said “Wait here I need to make a call before we leave.” Clearly not wanting him to overhear what she was going to say on the phone. Izuku just nodded and said, “Ok mom I will wait for you here.” So Izuku sat on one of the chairs in the waiting room as his mother left as far as Izuku knew to stand in the hallway.

However, as the minutes passed and his mother did not come back Izuku started to get scared. However, he thought his mother would never just leave him. She might not love him anymore but she knew how it would look if she just abandoned her child for no reason. That thought was the only thing that kept Izuku calm for a few hours at least until the doctor's office was about to close. The tears ran down his face and as he sat there he did not realize someone had called in a pro-hero to see if everything was ok.

That was till the wood hero Kamui woods knelt in front of him with a soft smile on his lips as he said “Is everything ok? Do you know where your mother is a young man?”

The hero’s voice was soft and it helped Izuku stay calm as he said “Yes my mom left me because I do not have a quirk. I think the man she has been seeing is a villain but I do not think anyone will believe me.”

To say Kamui woods was confused would be an understatement. Here he was in a quirk assessment office talking to a four-year-old child who talked more like he was ten. Dressed in what mos would describe as All Might colors. Only to be told the boy thought his mother’s new man was a villain. That was a new one on the pro hero and Kamui woods was not too sure how to react to the news. 

“Why do you think the man is a villain? That is a rather big assumption to make and could be a very bad thing to accuse someone of more so if it is not true.” That was all the pro hero could think of saying to the boy's revelation. So the look of hurt and anger that passed in the boy’s eyes made the pro flinch a little.

The boy not saying anything just took out a notebook and handed it to him. The pro looked it over and his eyes went wide. Looking from the notepad back to the boy a few times Kamui woods was about to say something before the boy interrupted it and said “I know it is hard to believe but I think my mom is no longer my mom she has changed a lot and I am scared not only for her but for me. I think it might be that man who she is with. She and I were extremely close before she met him and now she has no time for me. She even talks down to me a lot. Something I know she would never have done before that man came to live with us.”

Nodding Kamui woods said, “I will have to take you to the station so we can look into this.” He motioned to the notepad and Izuku nodded. Understanding that the hero could not just take his word. There would have to be an investigation and he would have to talk to his mother and the man in question.

Izuku did not mind at all mainly because his mother was not subtle about her growing hatred of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a little nookie at the end

“Guardian.” Came a slightly robotic voice. Waking up four-year-old Izuku. Who upon seeing a floating glowing robot made of lots of triangles and metal fell out of bed with a loud yelp. A tangle of limbs and blankets keeping him from moving for a while. Izuku was shell shocked there was something in his room and he had no idea what it was. His mother who had heard him fall and him yealing. Knocked on the door before walking in and seeing what was going on. Almost laughing at the way her son was sprawled out on the floor with a dumbstruck look on his face. Seeing the robot thing hover around Izuku as it asked if Izuku was all right made Inko smile. It seemed her child was of the rare cases of a quirk that is nothing like what the family has.

Izuku looked over at his mom and seeing as she was calm he took a deep breath and said “Who and what are you?” That made the robot stop and over for a moment before its body twisted and it glowed a little. “I am a ghost and you are a guardian. I am here to help you out as much as I can and keep you safe. I was a ghost that can heal you and resurrect you if you ever need to be. I will at the time of resurrection teleport you to a safe location. I can also hack into just about any computer and find whatever information we need for anything.” Izuku whooped and untangled himself from his bed covers before bounding over to his mother. “I have a quirk and it sounds so cool. MOM, I HAVE A QUIRK.” Izuku was jumping up and down by then and dancing around his mother as he sang about having the best quirk in the world.

It took Inko a bit to calm Izuku down enough so he could start on his breakfast. As he was eating, Inko called the school and made an appointment to register Izuku’s quirk. Turning back to the two not at the table she saw Ghost as he called himself shooting something at her phone as he explained what he was doing to Izuku.

“I am accessing the internet to learn what I can about this world and how everything works. You said not too long also you wanted to be a hero and go to a school called U.A. So I am doing my job and looking everything up that I can about this school. Also about the laws about using one's quirk in public. I want to make sure we will not get in trouble for me being with you.” Izuku nodded as he ate before asked “Do you think I could be a hero? I mean I am so tiny and weak I am not sure if I can fight.” The Ghost paused for a moment before going back to doing what he was doing. As he spoke he was looking up training regiments and dojo’s in the area so Izuku could learn how to fight.”You can learn and you can get stronger. You are young as it is not too late for you to learn whatever type of fighting you want to. Also being small can be a good thing if you know how to fight the right way.” 

Izuku looked up at his Ghost for a moment and said “Yea sure that sounds good. What should I do to learn how to fight?” Ghost stopped for a moment and looked over to Inko who was doing the dishes at the moment before speaking “I can sign you up for a dojo or two and you can start a light workout routine and a diet so you can keep your body healthy. That is if your mother is ok with it all. I did find a few dojo’s that are taking on pupils and a diet plan that would work for you.” Inko stopped with what she was doing for a moment. Turning to the two of them she had a warm smile on her face as she said “Oh I think that is a very good idea. Izuku if you want to be a hero you do need to learn how to fight. So I do not see why you could not learn from someone who could teach you.” Izuku smiled and got up running around the table he launched himself at his mom. Hugging her around a leg he shouted “THANK YOU, MOMMY! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH.”

** A few years later **

That was how life was for the Midoriya house for a while. Izuku would learn more about his quirk and how it worked. His quirk would learn more about this world and both would learn how to fight together. Bakugo left him alone for the most part and as he grew distant it hurt Izuku who felt they had been best friends. However, with Izuku having a strong quirk as well it made Bakugo feel unneeded and he did not like that feeling so he did what he knew how to and left. Wanting time and distance to try and understand what was going on with their friendship now. Izuku was left behind not understanding what was going on and how to fix it. So he did the only thing he could: he moved on and made different friends. One of his new friends was with a purple-haired boy who had an interesting quirk that he called brainwashing, His name is Hitoshi Shinso. Izuku met him at one of his dojo’s or well outside of it as the kid looked in at the kids learning how to fight. Izuku had seen him try some of the moves and saw that he might not be able to join the class. So after he had started to talk to the boy. Wanting to befriend him and see if Izuku could be of help to Shinso.

From then on the two boys had become rather close. They could be seen doing most things together. Going out and having fun training Izuku teaching Shinso as much as he could from what he learned from his classes. Wanting to give the other boy a chance at the dream they both shared. 

At the moment both boys were camped out under the staired in Izuku’s back yard. At the age of fourteen, they knew they were too old for something like this but they loved it too much to stop. It gave them time just to each other and time to talk about things they could not with people around to hear them. 

Izuku sighed and said, “I have an idea... .on the off chance we do not make it into the hero class we should just make a go at it for ourselves.” The ghost made a whirring sound of irritation at that. However, he kept quiet as Shinso talked “That's a thought but what if one of us makes it but the other does not?” Shinso’s eyes never left the stars they were looking at. Both boys were laying on a blanket side by side close enough to have their shoulders touching and very close to holding hands. In fact without realizing it. Both of their hands were twitching towards the other. “Well I think if I get in I would still want to be a hero with you and I will still make a go at being a vigilante with you if you want to do it.” 

Laughing Shinso said “You would toss getting into the hero class just to go run around the city with me and take down villeins illegally? That Izu is the sweetest and the dumbest thing you have ever said.” Both boys looked over at each other and Izuku said: “Well Shin you are the only person in this world besides my mom I would happily go to jail for.” Giving his friend a shy smile he said “Also you know my mom’s stance on this whole thing she did give us tips on how to get away with it.” Both boys laughed as they inched closer still talking “Yea and she did say we could use your house as a base and store all out things here as well.” Shinso’s eyes darted from Izuku’s eyes to his lips as they moved closer. Both started to breath faster there breaths mingling as they got so close they could almost touch lips. “Yes well. . .” Izuku attempted to continue talking when there was a rather large amount of silence between them but was stopped with Shinso’s lips softly pressing on his own. It took him a moment to react but when he did Shinso moved to straddle him. Pressing the smaller green-haired boy into the ground as they kissed. Mouths moving against each other as they explored each other’s mouths with teeth tongue and lips. A soft moan coming from both of them as Shinso moved his hands from cupping Izuku’s face to the back of his neck. Moving Izuku’s head up to deepen the kiss. Shinso moved from kissing Izuku’s mouth to trailing kisses down the boy’s neck stopping at the juncture between neck and shoulder to nip and suck electing soft deep moans from Izuku. 

Izuku’s hands had started to wander over Shinso’s abdomen and chest. Finding his way under the taller male's shirt. Just as he started to nibble on a tender spot on Izuku's neck. Making Shinso gasp when his fingers brushed the other boy’s nipples. A wicked grin spread over Izuku’s lips as he started to fiddle with them softly at first only growing bolder with the noises Shinso was making as he played with his friend’s body. 

“Izu. . . “ Shinso panted out as he shoved his own hands into Izuku’s shirt to attempt to distract him. Giving Izuku’s nipples a soft scrape with his nails. Making Izuku arc up into the action a shudder going down his spine as he let out a long soft moan. Shinso snickered as he gained the upper hand again and bit down on the same spot he had been nibbling at a moment ago. Making Izuku’s brain go fuzzy and a louder moan ripped from his chest. “Izu... Do you know how sexy you look right now? I could keep doing this all night and never get tired of how good you look under me.” Shinso said his voice breathy as he spoke. 

Sometime between Shinso taking Izuku’s shirt all the way off and kissing him to quiet him down. The ghost left not wanting to be caught in whatever his welder and friend were doing. 

Izuku for once was happy his mother went to bed early most nights like now. She was in bed. The lights to the house were off and both boys were alone in the backyard. With no one to stop them from doing whatever they wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

A young man stood on a roof across the street from what was not a crime scene. A bright smile on his masked face. Though it being masked made it hard to tell that he was in fact smiling. The young man was decked out head to toe in steampunk reminiscent of what you would see a pirate captain where. 

In fact, that is how he got his name, Captain Hijack. For the fact, he could and would hijack any kind of airwaves if he wanted to. Just to broadcast his message to as many people as he could. Sometimes he would broadcast villain fights live, doing a running commentary on how the Hero was doing and what the Hero could do better. 

No one knew how Captain Hijack had not been apprehended as of yet. Even with being so close to a villain battle doing live commentary no one was able to find out where he was. Though everyone knew who he was, having heard him on the television or over the radio for a number of years. But to the eyes of the public, he had no real identity except ‘Captain Hijack.’ 

At the moment he was recording live on a news channel he hacked specifically for this fight. The number two hero, who usually wouldn't dabble in petty crimes such as this. was fighting a villain. Well, that is the word being tossed around. Captain Hijack felt it was a little too harsh for someone just stealing a can of food. He was also doing a running commentary on the fight.

“. . .You see, my little shipmates, we have a fight that could be done in just moments but the Number Two hero seems to draw it out. I can see the news vans from here.” he dragged out his words in a mocking tone. At this point, the soft-spoken man moved the camera to show the vans he was talking about. Moving the camera back to the fight just in time to see the villain put his hands up and go to his knees. Only for the hero to fry him anyway. 

“That, my dear shipmates, is something no hero should do. It was obvious to the nearest zoo animal that the fight was over. The criminal because I hate to call a one time soup can thief a villain gave up but was roasted anyway. We know why the number two hero did something like that. He was upset because he did not get his way in court today and his children were taken away from him. His now ex-wife left him and has the kids and he has to send them money to live off of and on top of everything he is not allowed to see any of his kids for any reason. He is lucky to have kept his spot as number two after what came to light. However, with what happened just now I am not sure he will be in that spot for much longer.”

Turning the camera to face him Captain Hijack gave a bright smile his mask hiding his face from view but he did so anyway’

“Ok, my shipmates it is time to sign off and give our good news people the airwaves back. However, remember I am always watching and no matter who you are you can not hide evil from Captain Hijack. Also if you need a helping hand just reach out to me and I will do my best to make your life better.”

Turning off the camera Captain Hijack smiled and turned around to face what most would think was an empty rooftop. However, he spoke to the darkness surrounding the entrance to a stairway.

“OH, it is nice of you to let me finish my broadcast Eraserhead. Was there something you wanted from me? I mean besides capture and possible jail time.”

A tall figure walked out from the shadows. Hair flying up and the capture gear at the ready. A hard look in his glowing red eyes. He knew how easy it would be for the vigilante to escape. Having done so with every pro hero that came after him. No one knew his age nor what he looked like. No one even for sure knew what he sounded like. One of the few things the pro heroes did know is that the man never raised his voice above a soft humm, for anything but a real emergency. However, everyone heard what he had to say. Most people, even the villains would stop when Captain Hijack had something to say to them. One of the other big things was that the man believed in giving someone a chance to turn from the dark side as he had once called it. Captain Hijack had once said not everyone was a criminal because that was what they wanted to do. It was a matter of either how they were raised or the environment in which that lived. 

“Yes well I am only here to thank you for getting that whole child abuse mess dragged in tot he light. Though it seems you are showing just why you gained a second nickname.” 

Tilting his head Captain Hijack out a hand on his cutlass handle having an engraving of what appeared to be some type of cable. As Captain Hijack fiddled with the handle of his blade he asked in what could only be a curious voice “Oh really and what would that be my good Hero?” At the same time he was moving smoothly to the side further and further away from the pro hero.

“ Captain Lucky I am not sure if it was meant to be because you have to be caught yet or the fact you seem to find every dirty little secret some pors want to be kept in the dark and broadcast it on live T.V. All I know is people love to watch you and even more so place bets on who you are going to bust next.”

Humming to himself Captain Hijack said “Well that is not good I do not like people placing bets on who's life is going to be tossed overboard next. I am going to have to have a little chat with my fans about that.” Stopping near the edge of the roof he gave the hero a bow and said “However, for now I must be off. I do have more work to do and more corrupt people to drag into the light. Kicking and screaming if I must but I will do what must me done.” Looking up one last time he saluted the hero before he jumped off the ledge. Cutting off the line of sight and grabbing the cables that ran along the side of the building he used his quirk to travel along them as pure energy and right to his bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

If Izuku knew one thing, it was that he was not all right in the head, which although morbid, was no lie. It happened far too long ago for him to remember but what had happened had messed him up rather badly. However, it did not take his drive to be a hero, though it did make it hard when half the time you were so cracked out and off your rocker that you didn’t know up from down, left from right or even what time of day tea time was supposed to be. 

So here he was, fluffy green hair puffed out under his hat while he sat in what used to be the living room. His father and uncle were sitting alongside him on that line of mismatched tables, drinking tea. Izuku was randomly spouting off either a crazed laugh or a random joke that had no real answer to it, but the two adults in the room left him to it, knowing it was only a matter of time until he calmed down. The problem was that this was taking quite a long time, longer than what was considered normal for Izuku to hold on to his illusion. Aizawa had just opened his mouth to ask Izuku if everything was okay, only to be interrupted by the doorbell. He looked to Hizashi who shrugged, who mouthed back that he had no idea. Subsequently, both of them started as Izuku suddenly jumped up onto the table and started to fast walk down the middle of it.

“Late for tea, what would mother think about this? No courtesy for those kept waiting.” Izuku muttered unintelligibly as he strode down the tables, making them teeter dangerously from side to side, Izuku almost being thrown off of one of them but managing to right himself at the last moment. Finally jumping off the end, Izuku did not even spare a glance at the two adults who were forced to pick up the teacups before they spilled all over the place. When he made it to the door, Izuku opened it up to reveal Nedzu, who just smiled at the Pro Heros as if he’d called ahead of time. Izuku, without warning, poked the principal in the forehead and said in a low, growly voice “You are late. It’s not polite to be late for tea. We’ve all been waiting for a long time.” 

Grabbing the animal’s hand he all but dragged an amused looking Nedzu to the table and sat him down. Izuku retreated to the head of the table, just to have a teapot and cup and saucer float down to him. Pouring tea as it went with Izuku not even looking, it spilled over a little and Izuku made a frustrated gesture to make it stop. 

Looking around with a soft smile, Izuku adjusted the hat on his head and sat as straight as a thirteen-year-old could in a chair meant for an adult. Clearing his throat, the teenager knocked his cup on the table, ignoring the tea that splashed onto the once white tablecloth. “You’re probably wondering why you’re all gathered here.” A harsh giggle slipped past his lips and he started to shake as if he was cold. His glass clinking on his saucer forces him to set it down lest he breaks it. That was the only way Hizashi could tell Izuku was nervous about something. Is if he shook too much it was a big tell but his only. Taking a breath Izuku looked around again picking up his tea only to set it back down after spilling half of what was in the cup. 

“Izuku, whatever it is you can talk to us about it. I mean I did not expect Nezu to be here but if you have something on your mind it can not be that bad.” Hizashi tried to make Izuku feel better. Aizawa just eyes the boy having an idea of what he was going to say but hoping he was wrong. Aizawa knew Nezu had an interest in the boy and would let him into U.A If only to see how he did in class. 

Izuku took a breath to calm down enough to take a sip of tea. He started again. “I know I have issues with my mental cognition. Or I am not all there in the head. I heard you two talking about it a few times and people on the streets have pointed it out. Even if all that did not happen I am not dumb. I know that I have a tendency to act strangely at random times like this.” He gestured to the scene around them. Making the adults nod and smile at him. Hizashi opened his mouth to reassure Izuku that it was ok. However, Izuku started to talk again. “That being said I still remember when I was young I wanted to save people and I know I can still do that even if it might be harder for me to understand what to do.” Izuku turned pleading green eyes at his dad unawarze they were slowly bleeding to an angry bright orange. His madness slipping from his grasp as he started to mutter unintelligent things. A random word slipping out mostly about Endeavor being a snob and how he needed to be pickled so his flaming face hair would stop burning his cookies.

“Izuku!” Came Hizashi’s voice in a harsh snap that shocked Izuku out of his mutterings. Making him look sheepish as he said: “Sorry I got caught up in the moment.” Taking a breath Izuku sat back down not knowing when he got up to lean over the table. He said “I want to be a hero so I need help. I know it is going to be hard but I am willing to work for it like I have worked to try and keep a lid on my crazy for the past years.” Tilting his head to the side Izuku asked “Do you think it would happen for me? To be a hero? Do you think I am strong enough to be one?” 

Aizawa looked over to Hizashi knowing that Izuku was strong enough to be a hero was one thing. Knowing Izuku was not sane enough was another altogether. Being a hero was being a lot of what the public wanted you to be. That is why Aizawa himself was happy to be an underground hero. He didn't have to worry about what people thought about him. Izuku wanted to be in the public eye; he wanted to be like his father and All Might saving people in the daylight. All that was said between the two with just a look. However, Nezu just smiled wider at the child and before either Aizawa or Hizashi could say anything he said “Oh I think it would be wonderful for you to be a hero and come to U.A as a student. I would even give you a recommendation spot that I have not used in years.” Both Hizashi and Aizawa looked surprised at Nezu when he said that. Not knowing that he had something like that as he had never used it while they were teachers. They did not know if he had used his position when they were students either but just knowing he could use it to give Izuku a way into U.A without having to do the entrance exam made the two of them more apprehensive about the whole thing. Aizawa more so as he would be teaching the kid how to use his Quirk to be a hero. 

Giving a heavy sigh Hizashi said “I think you are very strong Izuku and in that strength, you could be the hero you want to be. I am just scared how the public would react to you and I do not want you getting hurt because they do not understand what is going on in your head.”

Aizawa nodded and said “I think you can as well but with how you act you know a lot of people will take it the wrong way. Are you ready to show everyone just what you act like when no one is looking? Are you ready for everyone to know everything about you? Because that is what is going to happen. Even the past that you do not talk about will come up and you will have to talk about it at some point to people who do not really care.” Aizawa tried to express how much he was worried about the boy even as those vibrant green eyes hardened at both him and Hizashi. Izuku just nodded and said “I know and I understand what I am asking to get myself into. I know people will want to ask about the Jabberwocky and how come I believe it is real. Or even how I could have activated my quirk in such a destructive way and still want to be a hero. Or even how someone as crazy as me could be a hero.” Taking a breath Izuku picked up his cup and without a second thought tossed the tea on the table making it splash halfway down the line of tables before he set it back down and poured himself a fresh cup. 

Looking down at the amber liquid he took a moment to think. His eyes shifted from angry orange to vibrant green as he shifted from sane to crazy in moments.

“Izuku” Hizashi’s voice came tender and soft as he knelt beside Izuku. The boy had not seen his father move. However, when Izuku looked at the man his eyes were full of pain and fear. Hizashi cupped Izuku’s face softly with his hands and made him turn more to face him more fully. “Oh Izuku, you are strong and smart and I am sure you will make a very good hero. I didn't mean to say or imply I did not believe in you. I am just scared about how the public will react to you and how you will be able to take what they might say about you. I just do not want to see you hurt. I am your father and I want to make sure you are safe from everything. However, if you feel like you can make it as a hero I will be behind you the whole way and I will do anything in my power to make your dream come true.” 

Izuku who had been struck speechless by the end of Hizashi's little rant was now in tears. So happy that he could not contain the crazed laugh that bubbled out of his mouth at the moment as he rushed to hug his father. Knocking over the fresh cup of tea and making the room go back to normal. Tea time now over as his mind calmed down and realized he had been hosting the tea time for far too long. Izuku hugged his father as Aizawa spoke “I think. .no I know you can do it. However, it is going to be very hard for you. Having to go to class every day and really do class work. As well as learn everything about how to really work your quirk past tea party mode. It will be hard but I am sure you are capable of doing it.” Izuku nodded and taking a deep breath said: “I think it would be a good idea to learn how to fight.” 

Nezu on the other hand just took everything in as everyone forgot he was there. Too focused on Izuku and making sure he was okay. Taking the time to really study the child that he was going to let into his school he felt that year he was going to attend was going to be interesting and Nezu could not wait. Without making a sound Nezu let himself out knowing at least Aizawa would know he had left. Having to make plans for when the child came to his school would take some time but he did have two years to work on them and he was not the smartest thing on the planet for no reason. 

However, it was Izuku who felt Nezu leave before anyone else had taken note that the man was no longer with them. Izuku looked up at his father and smiled saying “I think Nezu is planning something. He left without saying anything.” When Izuku said Nezu left the two adults looked around and noted that yea Nezu was no longer with them and the fact that he may be planning something did not help matters. Izuku just laughed and said, “This is going to be so much fun.” Getting up from the floor (he had no idea when that had happened) Izuku looked at his father and said “Nezu wants to play games and thinks just because he is smarter that I would not win. I think I am going to have fun with this.” With that Izuku walked out to go to his room. Not talking more about his comment about wanting to learn how to fight. Trusting his father to set it up for him to learn whatever type would be best for him. Not like Izuku did not know how. He just did not have any formal training just going with his gut with every fight he had been in.

Aizawa and Hizashi looked after him and took note of the almost skipping he did as he walked to his room.The ilusion dissipated as he went. It was like Izuku had found a new game and could not wait to start playing. The two adults just hoped that everyone would get out of this in one piece.


	5. Chapter 5

Izuku sat behind the counter of a small lobby that belonged to a mid-size hotel. It had a grand entryway. With gray marble floors that looked to have gold inlay on them. Sparse but comfortable looking lounge-like sets in off white. The counter was made of a mix of the same marble from the floor that extended up from the floor to cover the front of the counter itself. The top was a rich spalted maple. There was a large crystal chandelier dripping with gold chains that were wrapped around the crystals. Off to the side was a small but no less opulent dining area made to set no more than thirty guests at a time. It was a buffet-style room meant for breakfasts and quick lunches. 

At the moment the lobby was quite being off-season, mostly Izuku would get businessmen and women looking for a cheap but a nice place to stay while in town for business. Or an out of town hero that was collaborating with one of the local ones. He did have a few guests staying in most of the rooms at the moment. He was about half booked and was happy to have not had a double booking so far today. He did have one person who decided to stay longer over there booked time though no fault of their own and he had to move them rooms because he had booked there’s to a newlywed couple for the next day. But he did give the poor tired-looking man a slight upgrade to a room with a better kitchen area so he could make his own food for the remaining week he was slated to stay for. 

The funny thing about the whole situation Izuku found was that the man had no idea he was working with Izuku and a few of the other hotel employees every night for the past week and a half. Not that anyone at the hotel was going to say anything to the man just yet. They might after the whole thing was over but right now everyone who was in the know thought it was funny. The man in question was one of the best underground heroes.

It was in Izuku’s moment of musing on his more interesting guests when a whale of despair shot through the lobby. Along with a short body with pure white hair. Who shot herself straight to Izuku and started to whale some more but this time with words attached. The small body clung to Izuku as she bemoaned her loss of a hair clip. 

“. . . I was just trying to help Shigy keep his hair out of his face and then. . .then he just turned my clip to dust.” Izuku mid range of the child wrapped his arm around her and shifted her so she was now sitting on the counter. Just as Izuku was going to say something, the person who said rant can charge around the corner holding a sparkly pink obviously homemade clip. Izuku having bought the set of clips that resembled albeit vaguely the monstrosity that the boy held in his head now knew just what happened. 

Looking down at the girl, Izuku smiled at her and asked “Did he tell you he did not want something in his hai?” When he gave a stiff nod Izuku sighed and said “You know how Tumora feels about being touched when they are not feeling well.” Looking up at the teen who had flinched at the name and was now looking down at his feet Izuku kept speaking “That however does not excuse the disintegration of someone else’s property. That also being said I do believe both of you owe each other an apology and are to write a page about why what you did to each other was not right and what you can do to make it up to the other person. Eri you can use your homework pages and I want a picture of your idea to go along with it as well.”


	6. Chapter 6

Ichigo stood behind the counter of some bougie little coffee shop he had been working at for the past five years. He never really bothered to learn the name mostly because it was some fancy french name he could not pronounce to save his life and he did not care. At twenty-five, he was a stick in a dead-end job because he could not remember much of his past. The doctor said it was normal for frontal lobe damage to have gaps in his long term memory. So Ichigo tried to move on and make a life for himself. He finished high school and was now in college training to be a doctor with a part-time job at the cafe. Just to pay his rent and other bills till he graduated. Though sometimes he felt like he could be doing something else more important with his life. That is why he put his all into his studies to be the best doctor he could be.

It was slow at the moment which was just fine with him. Ichigo hated when there were too many people buying things mostly because the owner was too cheap to hire more than one barista at a time. And he did have homework he had to try and get done between customers. However, it always seemed to work itself out before it got to be too much for just one person, or at least it did for his shifts. Something he would brag to the other two workers about when he saw them.

Just as Ichigo was about to pull out his anatomy book one of the regulars came in. A strange man in a green and white striped bucket hat that for some reason looked familiar. From the first moment Ichigo saw him he knew that this man was connected to his past but said the man refused to divulge anything till Ichigo himself remembered who he was. Said that it would not be fair to color his perception of his past. Whatever he meant by that. Not that Ichigo minded too much he liked to solve his puzzles and this one seemed to be very personal.

Ichigo had even started to meditate in hopes that if he could just get past the massive migraine he would get every time he tried to remember anything about his past he would get there. So far only flashes have come out of that. Something about a massive monster and people in black robes. He would talk to the stranger who still has yet to tell him his name but when he called him the only nickname that seemed to fit him “Hat and clogs” He gained a strange look in his face and gave Ichigo the softest of smiles like he did something right.


	7. Chapter 7

Izuku knew by now he was always going to be different than the other kids in his class. Having his quirk come as early as it did made it impossible for him to be anything but abnormal. However, that did not mean Izuku wanted to be a hero any less than his peers; it just meant he got to the finish line just a little bit faster. Even if his quirk was just a little harder to control then most others. In fact his quirk changed him as a person though unless you knew him before it came one would think he was always like this. Izuku was as many of his classmates could tell you quite often board in and out of class. He was also at the top of not only his school but the nation's academia list. Something about his quirk makes him more intelligent than a normal human. 

At the moment Izuku is thirteen and we'll be on his way to being known as just some boring kid who no one really liked or disliked. He also while bored looked rather plain his face blank of any emotions giving him the appearance of being an idiot. Though he was far from that. It also was a good camouflage to make it look as if he was weaker then he really was.

None of that bothered Izuku at all. The so-called mean words of the children around him just either never registered in his mind or just confused him as to why someone would say something they had. 

So not at the age of thirteen no real friends to speak of Izuku was choosing what high school he wanted to go to. Seeing as he could if he wanted to graduate two years ahead of his peers. That was something he wanted to do but he would have to prove he could keep up with the hero course students. In both smarts and strength for Izuku he was sure it would be the most easy thing he would ever have to do.

In Fact he had to talk his mother into letting him skip and move on to high school more due to the fact he was not learning anything new at the level he was being forced to be at. Not that Izuku felt high school would be any harder; he just wanted to talk with people that would not bore him. And Izuku had high hopes that it would happen at U A high.

Not that he would accept going to any other school at the point. More so to prove a certain top hero wrong about him. That despite his constant boredom he could and would make the best hero and he would.never succumb to the temptation of evil.


	8. Chapter 8

He woke up slowly, the pain in his head reminding him of the large metal pipe he was hit with before the world went dark. Keeping his eyes closed the first thing he was aware of was a song being played someplace not too far from him on an old record player. It was slightly scratchy and skipped in places but the happy birthday song was unmistakable if not a little creepy with how it was playing. There were no other sounds and front what he could tell with his eyes closed very little light and it seemed to be coming from right in front of him. 

Risking opening his eyes the first thing he saw was an orange and while cake that had green words on it spelling out Happy Birthday. The candles were the kind that took batteries and not a flame. Making them last longer than the normal wax ones. It seemed that his kaptor had no idea how long he was going to be out and wanted to make sure the scene was set for him no matter what. 

Trying to move his arms made him realize he was tied to the chair by both his legs and arms and even around his chest. It seemed to him to be a little bit of overkill but if it was who he thought it was he could understand. Lifting his aching head he attempted to look around the room and found with only the light of the birthday candles it was not easy. Though even with such dim light he would recognise the almost burnt down insides of his childhood friends home. The same place he was told said the person had died. So it came as a shock to see what looked to be a person standing in a particularly dark corner. As if said person was trying to hide him/herself from sight and falling in it. And he could tell by the shiver that went down the person's body that they were scared.

Sighing he said “I can see you so might as well come out and exp-lane to me why it is you thought this was a good idea.” Looking around again he continued speaking as the person in the corner never moved from where they stood. “Why take me to the burnt out remains of my childhood friends' home. Who I might have to point out is dead and it is kinda just a little creepy that you would bring me here.”

The person cleared their throat for some reason that made him jump. Though to be honest he did not expect them to talk at all. “Yea well if we were such good friends why did you torment me the whole time I knew you?” The voice that came out of the person made it sound as if the person had been smoking for years. Though if it was who he thought it was then he knew said a person would never do something like that.

“Well Deku if you must know I was just trying to show you it was a dumb idea for someone with no type of power to be a hero. But I guess the fire shorted that out for me. Though I am sorry it happened I had hoped you did not suffer too much.”

“Well Bakugo one never knows just how much fire hurts till they get burned alive. For the longest time I thought I was dead you know. I was just laying there under the table not understanding why no one came for me. I was in such pain not only from the burns but from the hunger and later the infection that set in. I have no idea how I survived. All I know is that I did and I finally saw the world for how it truly is. No one cared that they did not find my body nore did they care that I could hear them talking about how the fire started. I knew at least one person saw me but they never said anything just let me suffer and possibly die. In fact I know they did something to hide me from those who might have tried to make a show of caring for a quirkless child. Because I saw it in their eyes they wanted me to die. But I would not give them the satisfaction of my death. They however were nice enough to give me theirs.”

It dawned on Bakugo in that moment about the cases that seemed to not connect but also did at the same time. A series of burnt bodys found in much the same way with the remains of a birthday cake on a tableau in front of them. Though no one could tell just how it was just the bodies were burnt but not the table or even the cake. And each cake had different colored frosting. The cake and method of death were the only things tying them together along with the profession. However none of them ran in the same social circles so it made it hard to even pinpoint where the unsub could have picked them up at.

“You are killing everyone who investigated the fire but never saved you? What because of one fuck face that made it so that no one knew you were there? That hardly seems fair. . . “

A loud growl emanated from the person in the corner of the room before he stalked out into the dim light. “No Bakugo I am killing those who covered up for the hero who killed my mother and nearly killed me. I am getting revenge on those who could not bring that bastard to justes because of who he was and still is. Then I am going to go to him and I am going to show him the pain of losing everything while you are too weak to do anything to stop it.”

During the rand Bakugo could see the extent of the damage wrought by the fire that claimed the boy's mother and nearly claimed him as well. He had barely healed burn marks all over him in fact it looked like his whole body was covered in painful looking burn tissue. His face looked more like that of a ghoul from a game Bakugo had seen advertising for not too long ago. Deku did not even have any hair, the once vibrant green locks having been burnt off in the fire. The burn tissue is unable to let anything else grow in its place. And even with all the scars all over, now the man who stood in front of him looked nothing but sexy to Bakugo. It looked as if the time it took Izuku to work through his list he gained muscle and height despite being a short kid. He was not close to seven feet and buly like wet dream.

Bakugo could not help but stare for a moment before he remembered his predicament. Looking down at the cake and remembering what time of year it had been when the fire happened he could see why the birthday cake was such a big thing at the crime scene. 

Taking a deep breath Bakugo nodded and trying to stay calm he said “I understand your need for revenge but I never stood in the way of finding out just what happened. In Fact I tried for years to understand what happened here even if I was blocked at every turn. I tried to make whoever it was that killed you and your mother pay.” Looking back at Izuku Bakugo tired with everything he had in him to convey what he felt for the man. “I know I was not a good friend and I know that I wanted you to give up on being a hero. That was not the only reason I was horrible to you. It won't make sense but I was jealous of you. You who had no power who could be anything he wanted to be. You who were not pushed into being a hero not just by your family but by the government because you had such a powerful quirk it would be too dangerous to let you live just any life you want. I just wanted to ablity to choose and I took it out on you because I was youing and I was dumb and I had no idea how to express how I felt. So I did everything I could to get back at who took you away from me before I could properly apologize for the torment I put you through.”

Tears were streaming down his face at this point and the shocked look on Izuku’s scared face morphed into a pleased smile about half way through the rant. The man made his way over to Bakugo. A surprisingly soft hand came up to cup his face as he said “Oh Bakugo if you want to still take that man down we could help each other. You could get him to come over and then I could finnish the job. After I would do whatever it is you want me to do. Be it turn myself in or even die as well.” IUzuku leaned in his heavily scarred face coming closer to Bakugos who tried to lean in closer as well, wanting so badly to feel the texture of Izuku on any part of himself. Even if it was just for a moment. And when it happened a soft brush of Izuku’s hand on his face he moaned and a shiver went through his body.

“But you would never help me murder someone. It goes against everything you believe even if you were forced into being a hero you are still one at heart and I can not let you get in the way.”

Bakigo’s eyes widened with what Izuku said and he shook his head “No no no please I would do anything for you. I do not want to lose you again please.” Izuku looked him over and smiled a strange thing on his face that looked like it should not beagle to move at all.It made Bakugo’s heart studer and he let out a soft breathy moan. As if the sight of the man smiling as all he needed to see. 

Izuku put his hand on Bakugo’s head a small gesture but it made the other man calm down.Heaving a sigh Izuku said “You will always be my weakness Bakugo.I am not sure if that is a good thing or not right now. However I am willing to let you prove to me that you are not going to betray me.” Bakugo looked up at him, hope shining in his blood red eyes as he waited for Izuku to tell him what to do.

Izuku turned to the other side of the table where two more people were sitting strapped to chairs as well. The candles on the cakes in front of them lighting as if on command throwing there faces on to light.


	9. Chapter 9

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was one of the few people who were quirkless but he did not feel the need or want to have a quirk. Most of the people he ran into or even heard about in society focused too much on having one and how powerful it was. However, he did not care for one so when he made a friend while in boot camp that had a fire breathing quirk and a wife who had a mild attraction quirk. It was a shock to everyone around them that he would talk to the man about how his quirk could be helpful in the line of work they were going into. 

Him and Hisashi were as close as brothers while in boot camp. In fact Gibbs met his first wife through his friend. Both of them were each other's best men at their respective weddings. Gibs kept in touch even with Hisashi going into a different branch of the military then Gibs himself. They both kept in touch when their tour of dutys were over and they branched off to different forms of law enforcement. Gibbs goes with NCIS and Hisushi becomes a P.I. 

So when Hisashi's murder case came across his desk Gibbs first thought was how Hisashi’s wife was taking the news. Being pregnant with their first child and then to have her husbands murdered was not going to be good for Inko or the baby. 

The first thing Gibs did was try to get in contact with Inko only to be told she died in childbirth. Her heart just gave out and now her child was alone in the world. His father murdered his mother dying. Gibs did not even think about it. He took the child into his home happy to do what his late friends wanted to happen with their child. Having been put in their wills to have custody of Izuku in the event of both of them being unable to care for the child. 

At first, Gibs struggled with having Izuku around, having not had a child since he died. It was even longer since he had a newborn. At first, he wanted to separate Izuku from his work. Not wanting the child to grow up in that kind of environment. However, he was not always able to get a sitter he trusted to watch the child so he ended up taking Izuku to work with him a few times. It was when Abby saw the baby he knew he would have to take the time to work every chance he got. If only to make sure she was happy. 

So Izuku grew up around the top field agents in the NCIS. Learning a lot from his family on top of his dad making sure he knew how to speak the language of his home country. On top of that is aunt Ziva would teach him a few words a day in the ten languages she knew. She would also teach him a bit of self defence when Gibs was not around. Thinking he had no idea what she was doing. 

On top of that his uncle Tony would sit with him and show him different classic movies. He would also teach him a lot of the pop culture references he knew as well as how to work a crime scene. Everyone knew Izuku wanted to be a hero when he was old enough so they all wanted to teach him everything they could to help him. To make sure he was ready for the harsh life that being a hero would bring. 

His uncle McGee also would teach him how to work computers. He would teach Izuku how to code and hack into anything. He did that alongside Izuku’s aunt Abby who was also really good with computers. His uncle McGee would also help him a lot with his homework Making sure he had everything down so he would get the best grades and be as smart as he could be. Izuku would also play games with his uncle McGee. A lot of first person shooters as well as war games. 

However, Ducky was the one who got him most often and he was the only other one beside Gibs Izuku modeled himself after. The old man would tell stories, and a lot of them at that. Most of them did not make sense, but Izuku loved them anyway. Izuku found the calm of the old man welcoming after such a long day of school and hanging out with the team. So it was Ducky that noticed Izuku’s odd behavior first. When he was a baby he would stare just over the doctors shoulder at something and sometimes giggle or cry depending on the day. It only took Ducky and Gibbs a few days and a visit to a quirk docter to know what was going on. Izuku seemed to be born with a quirk. Though no one was really sure what it was, Gibbs and Ducky had an idea. Seeing as Izuku would react differently depending on what person was on the slab that day.

Ziva being spiritual also started to help Izuku deal with seeing the dead and setting boundaries for them. It turned out Ziva’s grandmother had a quirk like Izuku and would always rant and rave about it mostly to Ziva herself. Her grandmother also left her quite a few notebooks she had made about how a quirk like hers works and how to help the next person that might have something like it.

Throughout everything that was going on in Izuku’s life his father taught him the rules that helped guide his father through life. There were a lot of them but it helped that Izuku was extremely smart. It never took him long to remember anything and he could recall everything he had ever seen or was told. If he did not have a quirk that let him communicate with the dead, Gibs would have thought he had an intelligence quirk.

So here he was at the age of ten being held hostage by a raving mad man who was mad at his Uncle Tony for something he did not care for. What he did care for was the gun that was pointed to his head. Looking at his aunt Zive he spoke in hebrew to her. Knowing the man holding him had no idea what he was saying. “You need to calm down, he is only reacting to how you are. Dad is going to be in position soon. I know it will just hold off till then. If you keep him talking he will be too busy to know what is going on.”

Ziva who had been all but shouting at the man to let Izuku go calmed down a lot at the boy's words. The man however shook the young boy when he spoke in a language he did not understand.

“What did he say? Tell me!” The man said and Ziva sighed before speaking “When Izuku gets upset he tends to speak in one of the several languages he knows. He was just asking me to get him back. You are scaring him a lot and he does not want to die or get anyone hurt either.” 

There were several tense moments before the back of the guy's head exploded and Izuku and the now dead man fell to the ground. Izuku being pulled with him because the man had such a tight hold on him and he was not strong enough to keep himself and the dead body up. 

In no time Ziva rushed to Izuku’s side and helped him get out from under the dead man. Pulling the boy into her arms as she did so. She made a vague gesture to let Gibs know Izuku was alright before she started to fuss over him. Looking him over to see if he had been hurt at all. 

In the next moments everyone on the team was on him trying to make sure Izuku was ok. Even though he told them over and over again he was fine that the man did not hurt him. It took the combined power of his father's harsh voice and Ducky to get him free of his own personal mob.

Izuku walked up to his father, the blood of the man all over the top of his head and down his back and face. But it did not bother him or his father who as soon as Izuku reached him pulled the boy into a tight hug. As he took a deep breath to calm himself down. Gibbs had not been prepared to see his son face the dangers of his line of work so soon but he knew it was going to happen. More so as Izuku decided he wanted to transfer to the Highschool in Japan that his father went to. 

Gibs sighed and said “I was so worried about you.” It was said just loud enough for Izuku to hear. Then Gibs let go of Izuku to stand and turn to his team that was gathered around them. Glaring at them he snapped out “How the hell did that man get close enough to touch my son? Let alone hold him hostage? Did none of you think to wonder who he was? There is nothing you can say to me right now that can exquse the fact that no one did there jobs.” Gibs went from there one hour long tirade about how to protect civilians and how to spot would-be killers. Something he never thought would have to happen but apparently they could not watch a child and keep an eye out at the same time.

After that Gibs took Izuku home and started making dinner for the two of them. A simple meal of mashed potatoes and meatloaf with vegetables. As he worked Izuku spoke about the good parts of his day. “. . . Then I beat aunt Abby in a coding war. I think she sometimes forgets I have eidetic memory and can recall everything I have ever read and learned in just a moment. Uncle McGee was shocked as well because I coded a whole website about Eraserhead with lots of information before aunt Abby could finish hers. I also may have sent it to his fan email account to get his opinion of it” Izuku was blushing at that point. It was no secret that Izuku was a big fannoy of the underground hero and loved to watch anything he could that had the man in it. Even if he was watching granny videos leaked by other hero fans.

Gibs smiled over at his son as he mashed the potatoes “I know you want him to like it but remember he is a busy man he might not get to it and if someone does it might be his agency that responds to you not the man himself.” Taking the meat out of the oven he turned to Izuku and said “Ok go wash your hands I want to see them shine before you even think about sitting at the table.” Despite the events of the day Gibs wanted to give Izuku a normal meal time. Knowing that routine was what Izuku craved after such a traumatising experience made Gibs be able to calm down himself. Both of them found comfort in the ordinary day to day grind of their home. As he plaited the food Gibbs could not help but wonder if sending Izuku off to a different country was such a good idea. Knowing that U.A had dorms for such a thing helped a lot but not being able to see Izuku every night like they do now made Gibs want to retract the fact he said the boy could go. 

Gibs was knocked out of his thoughts when Izuku walked back into the dinning room slash kitchen. “There was a dead guy in the bathroom again. I told him he had to go away because I am too young to help him right now. He seemed upset but he left. I do hope they can wait till I am out of highschool. It makes me sad that I can not help them find rest.” Izuku’s voice because just a tad bit sad for a moment before he went back to the blank look he always had on. It was like he had just enough interest in what was going on and what he was saying to feel something for just a little while. But putting in any more effort into it drained him a lot. 

The fact was with his quirk being always on he had to find a way to numb himself from everything or he would have gone mad a long time ago. The strain of feeling everything the ghost he encounters had at one point had him breaking down up to ten times a day. However Izuku had been able to get a hold of his powers at a young age and was able to block most if not all the emotions of the ghost that thought he could help them pass on.

Gibbs nodded and said “Yes well you should not have the world on your shoulders at such a young age in the first place. You still need to find room in your life to be a child for at least a few more years. Also I have been thinking about letting you go to that school you have been asking me to go to.” Gibbs looked up to see Izuku’s hopeful green eyes as he spoke. “I have looked into it and it is possible for you to live there and go to school as well. I just would like for you to apply for both hero and gen ed just on the off chance the test for the hero course is more geared to people with fashy quirks I know you will be able to transfer later in the year. Not that I think you could not make it in the hero course or even pass the test with the right training but I just want all bases covered.” 

Despite his dads harsh words Izuku smiled and nodded saying “I know I have been looking in to the exam test to see what I would be facing agents and it seems they favor giant robots and it is a two part test though the second part is up for debate as it is not outright stated on the pamflet sent out to prospective students just that old ones had let it slip that it is not just one scoring system. The Villain points but also rescue points as well. So I do want to try and get in with that if I can but if not I can wait and try at the sports festival a few months after school starts.”


	10. Chapter 10

Bakugo stood at the entryway to U.A high school. Light gray backpack slung over his shoulder and his tie hung loosely around his neck. Red eyes scanned the crowd looking for someone. When he did not find the said person he huffed and leaned against the pillar marking the entryway to the school. He had time to wait for his friend. Mainly because he knew the dipshit would most likely be nervous about being around so many people. As Bakugo waited he let his mind wander back to when he met his newest friend. Who at the time had been someone he had no idea would come to mean so much to him in such a short amount of time.

****Memory****

It was a warm spring day and Bakugo being the shit he has had someone weaker than him trapped in a corner. This person happened to be an old friend who always seemed to be looking down on him. Thinking Bakugo was weak or some shit like that. He had just finished telling the boy off. Not really paying any attention to any of the words leaving his mouth. Something like do not try to be a hero you are too weak or some shit like that. 

He let off what he assumed was a small explosion but his heart was not in it and he was thinking about other things at the moment. It was only meant to scare the boy more than anything else so without thinking Bakugo left the wimp on the floor and walked away. 

It was not till a week later that he was told that the boy had gone missing after being found hurt. On top of that, he was seen by a security camera inflicting damage to said child. Bakugo had tried to downplay it the best he could but the footage spoke louder than he could. However, being a miner, he was given a chance to change and make sure nothing like that ever happened again. 

Having to start mandatory therapy did not help Bakugo's mood one bit. He felt like it was a sign of weakness that he would ever need any form of help with anything. However, if he wanted to be a hero and go to the number one school he had no other choice.

****End of memory****

Bakugo was shaken out of his memory with a soft hand on his shoulder. Looking over he got an eye full of lavender eyes with the worst wet of eyebags he has seen so far. Grunting and shrugging the hand of his shoulder Bakugo snaps out “Did you forget to sleep again fuck face?”

Shinso just shrugged and said “Yea well my dad has been super busy the last week or so and just finished up his project last night. I also wanted his opinion on something I have been thinking about for a while.”

Bakugo nodded as he pushed off the wall and started to walk to the entrance of the building. Shinso was not too far behind as they made their way to the classroom. It was nothing but a miracle that Shinso who up till meeting Bakugo never thought about training to learn to fight was able to get into the hero course. However, the explosive blond refused to have such a weak friend and insisted that if Shinso wanted to be a hero he had to learn to fight.

“Yeah well, your dumb ass still needs sleep." With that Bakugo scoffed and started to walk into the school. Shinso just shook his head fondly and started after him as well. Both boys knew they were more than a little early but neither one of them wanted to be running around the school trying to find the classroom at the last minute. That was one thing Bakugo would never do. Run around a new environment as if he had no idea what he was doing. Preferring to get to a new place early but not too early to bring attention to himself.

As the two of them walked the corridors of the school. They lapsed into a comfortable silence. Mother of them really being ones to talk overly much more did they need to most of the time. It has been a big part of the odd friendship they had, the fact that they did not need to talk to understand what the other is thinking. The strangeness itself came from the fact that to most they seemed to fight more often than not. Though with their history with friends and affection beyond that of a family it is not all that surprising. 

As the duo made it to the classroom they did not hesitate to walk right in. Bakugo noted that there were only two other people in the room. Both of them being the recommended students. So he resolved to ignore them more on principle than anything else. His friend Shinso did much the same as they moved to sit on the far side of the room next to the windows. He and Shiso talked in low voices about securing study days so neither of them would be behind in anything seeing as Shinso was better with art history and Bakugo was better and pretty much everything else.

Both boys clammed up as soon as everyone else started to file in, thanking all the gods they knew that so far no one had tried to come up and talk to them. It would not have been a good idea as neither boy really knew how to act around anyone and did not want to make a bad first impression. So they stayed close to each other and did not look at anyone else at least till the teacher came in and started to talk.

Informing that there would be an exercise in the feal after orientation in a voice that seemed to Bakugo that he must have lost a bet and was forced to take them to it. Not that he really wanted to waste his time with something as dumb as that. Though Bakugo did not really care either way he just wanted to do what needed to be done so he could get his hero license and do what he wanted to do and be a hero. So he followed the rest of the class out of the room and didn't even look at the other people around him. Besides Shinso he did feel the need to get to know anyone else in his class.

What happened was just a blur of long speeches and introductions to people Bakugo was sure he would never talk to in his time there. Well besides the counselor but that could not be helped he was court-mandated to maintain contact with her and his normal therapist at all times. Or he would be expelled immediately without question. Unless he was in the hospital he was to see both every day after class. To make sure his anger did not get out of hand again. He hated it more than the people droning on about how everyone would make a grate bla bla bla of the world and at the moment he was short on patience. Though the hand Shinso put on the back of his neck did help him calm down a little. It was good to have a friend who understood him enough to help him calm down. More so without making it noticeable to anyone else.

“It should be over soon and I had heard a rummer that we will be doing some sort of PE type test after so it should help.” Shinso had leaned over to whisper in his ear, making his shiver from the heat of his friend's breath. Something that was new for Bakugo was how close he was letting his friend get to him. Even if the theft had been friends for years now. It was still just a little odd to let it happen more so to even like when it happened and Bakugo was not sure why it made his stomach feel strange. He would get the feeling one would get on a rollercoaster. It was exhilarating for some reason so he just ignored it for the moment. Nodding he let a soft grunt of acknowledgment out briefly hoping his friend would keep his hand where it was. It not only helped him calm down but it also helped his stay in the present and not think of his other friend he had not seen in years and wished with everything he had he could do something to make up for the shit he did to the green-haired boy. 

Shinso indeed did leave his hand where he had placed it. More for the fact he knew his friend. And that if he moved he might try and blow up the person next to him. That and Shinso who knew how he felt about the explosive blond could not help but want to be closer to him. Even if he knew for a fact that his feelings would never be returned.


	11. Chapter 11

Ichigo Kurosaki, age fifteen was blind. That to his loving parents means he is delicate and in need of constant protection. That he can not get by on his own and would need the help of someone his whole life. Being the richest people in Karakura Town hired tutors to teach their son so he would never have to step off the Kurosaki compound. To his mom and dad, he despite being extremely smart can do nothing with his life but be the sun of a rich doctor.

To the thugs of Karakura Town, he is the only thing keeping them from taking over the town. He is also the only thing keeping most of the gangs if not all of them in line. Ichigo did not put up with bullies no matter what age they were. He would put them in their place and make sure they did not bother anyone anymore. Sometimes it took a few beating to get through their thick skull but it would work and when it did they would be incorporated into the fold of the gang protecting Kurakura town.

Ichigo had an ace up his sleeve when it came to dealing with his parents. The bodyguard they hired to keep him in line was also part of his gang and answered to him more than them. That however did not mean he was free to roam as he pleased. He had set hours he was allowed out of the compound and he used them to the best of his ability. Having to cram a whole day into a short four hours was hard to work with but years of having to work this way helped him. That and he would sneak out at night to get anything that could not wait too long done before the next day.

So when they contacted a friend when a zanpakuto suddenly (and by suddenly Ichigo means he has had them for years and just now needed his parents to know about them) appeared next to him as he was sleeping. They wanted to get him just enough training to not hurt himself on it but not enough that he could really use the thing. 

That’s where Urahara came in. Having agreed to teach the poor child how to not hurt himself on his own blade. What he was told was that Ichigo was blind and for the most part had handlers do everything for him. The way the kid’s parents described him made the boy seem like he was a snob. However, Urahara owed his father a debt and was only being the boy’s teacher to pay it off.

Ichigo sighed for the hundredth time in the past fifteen minutes. His mom was setting down ground roles he had to follow as they made their way to the place he was to learn to wield his sword. 

“Please Ichigo do not push yourself if you can not do it do not. I just want my baby to be safe.” She was saying as the car came to a stop. Ichigo smiled softly at his mother and for the life of him he loved her but sometimes she can be just a little too much.

“Do not worry so much mom I will be fine.” His bodyguards held the door open for him and as the car drove away and out of sight helped Ichigo out of his shoes. “You can stay out here or come in if you want but I do not see any room for a training ground in the store itself so I am sure it is hidden somewhere below it. If that is true I do not think the man would like too many people in the location.” 

The guard tapped the ground two times with his foot in lue of an answer and Ichigo nodded. “Do not get in the way I will be back in a few hours.” Walking up to the door himself Ichigo knocked on it and waited for someone to answer. It was not long before he felt the slight footsteps that indicated someone was on their way. The moment they opened the door Ichigo smiled and waited for the person to say something.

“Ahh, Kurosaki it is nice of you to be on time.” He stepped aside as he spoke. “If you need any help navigating just let me know.” His tone while seemingly polite had a sharp edge to it that suggested he was just being polite for the sake of show more than anything. Ichigo scoffed a little and said “oh no I am good, just lead the way.” Turning his dull brown eyes to face Urahara dead on. A soft smile playing on his lips once more. “We do have something to talk about before we start anyway.”


	12. Chapter 12

As Izuku looked down at his bloody hands and to the half eaten corpse of a UA student. A soft smile playing on his full blood stained lips. He briefly thought back to how it all started. 

Him eating people most would assume would be part of his quirk. A side effect of it at least. Because why would anyone eat another person. And how had he gotten away with it for so long. They would hope that the person inheriting All Might's power would be a good person and strive to make everyone safe.

That was what Izuku had wanted when he was younger and more dumb to the world. He wanted to be a hero like All Might but then he was told he would and could never have his own quirk. Then his best friend turned on him as well as everyone in school. His mom almost did but then one night after being beat up he fought back knocking out his bully. Only to get blood in his mouth. 

It shocked him for a moment at the rush of dealing a strong enough hit to knock anyone out. Of not being too weak to save himself. The taste of blood on his lips and he snapped. He sank his teeth into the soft skin on the boys belly and ate as if he would never eat again. Moaning at the taste of it in his mouth. The rush of power he felt by eating the person who made his life a living hell for so long.

When he got home his mother just smiled and asked where the body was and let him clean himself up. From then on he trained to get stronger faster and he even moved schools after the place got shut down for not doing anything about the bullying. 

His mother helped him learn how to despise of the bodies. And was even his alibi when he needed one. Having no knowledge of when he went out to feast made it easy to trick a lie detector quirk. 

However, everything started to get a little harder to do when All Might gave Izuku's his quirk. And started to train him so that Izuku's body would not explode when he used it. 

Now after all of that Izuku got into UA and into class 1-A as well. His teacher Aizawa started from day one keeping a closer eye on him. Seeing something just slightly off about him though Izuku hoped even to this day that it was just because he had been so good at integrating with One for All. A quirk he only had for a few months so he did not have a long time to get used to it. Yes he had told his teacher the first day of school what All Might did for him. Knowing it would be the smarter thing to do. 

Sighing Izuku got up and started to clean up his mess. Having left the campus to spend the night with his mother gave him the perfect cover to have his little indulgence. Wiping his hands off a cloth he opened his blood stained backpack and pulled out the black box that would get rid of the rest of the body he could not eat. It had been a special enzyme made by his mother that ate through a dead body in a matter of moments. 

He sprinkled it on the body and the blood before taking everything else and tossing it into a dumpster fire he set before he began his meal. 

Walking away from it, he knew he had to take the back Ally's to get home as he was covered in blood but he had done that so gotten that he was ok with it. He also knew by the time anyone is called for the fire all evidence of his escapades would be gone.

Smiling to himself as he rounded the least bend home he paused when his phone buzzed. Still in the shadows enough to not be seen even by someone with good night vision he took out his phone and saw he had got a text from his mother 

From: The best mom  
Izuku sweetheart, we have visitors remember to clean up before coming home.

Sighing, he deleted the text before turning to see his homeroom teacher looking at him. With concern his eyes and Izuku knew he was in a very precarious position at the moment.

So he winged it and started to act like someone under the control of a quirk. 

He tilted his head to the side just far enough to look painful and unnatural. His eyes blew wide as if he was trying to look innocent and he started to mumble.

"Oh no he is going to be so mad at me I was not supposed to be seen. I can not believe this is going to happen to him. . . . . He said he would leave me alone from now on but no now I have to keep doing this even though he makes me forget what is going on." 

He started walking for words to his teacher. Making his movements jerky and uncoordinated. Making himself stumble as his ramblings kept going into an incoherent mess.

"Midoriya what is going on." Aizawa said, trying to get his student to answer him. It did seem to work; he seemed to come out of whatever was holding him for just a moment. 

Izuku blinked, making his face show that he was scared and lost. "Mr. Aizawa what is going on?" The quiver in his voice was easy to fake; he had been doing it for years. Only to go back to acting like he was taken over again. "No no that is not how this works you can not take over just yet I must get rid of this person before we are allowed to go home." It was easy to make his voice scratch and angry. The fact he had been acting his whole life helped him in the moment.

Without hesitation he moves as fast as he could with one for all. Startling Aizawa just enough to land a good hit before the man was thrown back about half a block his years as a pro , the only thing that kept him on his feet. And he was able to activate his quirk taking Izuku's before he could land another hit. Making Izuku stumble as he was caught in Aizawa capture gear. Playing it off that he was finally able to get his wits about him, he started to cry and try and apologize for anything he may have done.

"I. . . I am sorry. .. . .please I did not want to i. . . .oh God what have I done please I don’t remember. . ." He started to gag when he looked down and saw blood and started to hyperventilate. As Azawa tried to call him down.

"Midoriya you need to calm down or you will make yourself sick." He was pulled closer to his teacher and as he wrapped him the order man's arms he leaned in to him. Sniffing and muttering how he was just worthless and no good villain even though he had no idea what he did he was sure with the amount of blood on him it was not anything good.

However on the inside he started to get angry knowing if he wanted to keep this up it would be even harder. Though not impossible or he hopped.

By the time he was calm his teacher had moved them from the alley to his living room, his mother the perfect mother hen as she fretted over him and was crying that she was a bad mother for not seeing anything was off sooner. Tears were flowing down both of their faces as she tried to hold him as tight as she could. 

They both calmed down after a while of both Aizawa and All Might doing anything and everything to let them know nothing was going to happen to Izuku and that he was going to be allowed to still go to UA.

Izuku was now walking down the hallway to the bathroom as his mother served tea to his teacher and mentor. As they talked about what they would do now that Izuku was free of whatever had a hold on him. 

To Izuku it would be the end of his fun though he knew it would come to an end soon he just hoped it was not this soon.

As he took a shower washing the blood off of him he remembered the kill and the feel of the flesh sliding down his throat and despite his teacher being in the living room he got hard thinking about it and started to touch himself. The look the boy gave him just before the light went out in his eyes had him putting a hand over his mouth to suppress a moan. Fisting his length he all but played everything out in his mind. The act at first was not something that got him hard. But as he grew things changed and now he got off on the memory of it and the feel of flesh in his stomach. 

It did not take long for him to get off and finnish his shower and get dressed. He made his way to the living room only to see his teacher and All Might asleep and tied up to each other. I'm a very intimate way. He laughed as he walked around them. His mother gave them quirk suppressing tea. Sometimes he wondered if his mother was the Mastermind behind everything or if it was his father. 

Sighing as he saw his mother coming back into the room bags packed as she left not saying anything knowing Izuku intended to wait for his teachers to wake up. 

He was a good boy despite his appetite for eating people. And he wanted to try and explain himself better and maybe even get help and still be a hero.

As his teacher came to about ten minutes later he pulled his legs up to wrap his arms around them. Watching as they both blushed seeing the position they were in. Only for Aizawa to look around and see him watching them.

Izuku spoke before anything could be said. "First I would like to say I am sorry I panicked and was not sure what to do so I had to. . .I am not sure what but act as if I could not remember what happened."

Sighing he rubbed his eyes and crossed his legs. "I am not so very good at explaining anything but maybe if I told you that as much as both me and my mother thought I was quirkless it was not true. It took quite a while to understand that. And even longer to understand what it was. I am sorry that I lied to you both and I am sorry I have not been the best hero I always wanted to be." He sniffed and looked down at his lap.

"What do you mean young Midoriya? I am sure there is nothing you could do to be anything but a hero." All Might said as if he had not seen Midoriya walk in covered in blood. 

But Aizawa glared at him and said " You better start making sense soon. Or I will make sure I uncover everything you have done."

Sighing, Izuku said "I know and I am sorry I wish that I could stop and I have tried so many times but I get sick when I do not eat for a long time. I had no idea. You know who my father is?" Izuku shook his head at the look of shock on the two older males faces. "I did not for a long time. Mr.Aizawa you might remember his name he was known as cannibal. He was known for eating his victims but what no one knows is that it is not something he can help. It was part of the quirk and both he and I did not trust heros enough to put it in the registration papers."


	13. Chapter 13

Izuku sat there in the quiet of his office looking down at his hands that at this moment were glowing red with power. He was thinking about his life up to this point. How he moved on from wanting to be a hero to being what he was. In his opinion the best damn P.I. In the city and on top of that as a side business a cultist and expert on the dark arts. It was ironic that Izuku got more business for his darker business than his P.I work. Most of his P.I work was tailing cheaters and catching them in the act so the one being cheated on can collect the money for the infidelity and be free from said horrible person. He did get people having him look in on missing person reports to see if he could track down missing loved ones. However, he charged for anything he was asked to do and most people did not think it was right of him to do so. Before he turned nineteen Izuku would not have seen his life go like this. 

Being diagnosed at the age of four as quirkless even though he has some kind of power over him and his mom did not understand. Being bullied for it for most of his life. The death of his mother when he was ten after his father announced he wanted to leave them for someone closer to him and his work. To be taken in by a pro-hero a year after that. It had been a rush and a ride Izuku was still on. Having gotten into the occult in search of anything on how to use his powers safely. Izuku had found what he was looking for but he also found so much more and even learned to use more power then he was born with. However the cost of getting said power took a toll on Izuku. At the age of fifteen Izuku was prideful and it cost him the life of his best friend. Who would not have been at that house was it not for Izuku looking up how to do more obscure forms of magic. Having heard about a ghost of a little girl who was stuck reliving her own death. Izuku wanted to free her and send her to the afterlife. Izuku thought he could do it himself, feeling powerful and on top of the world at that time. He not only lost his friend but almost the ghost of the little girl to the demon who resided in the house as well using the girl to trap people hoping to help her. Izuku did free her but he learned a lot that night and after he went about it better. 

His father had been upset with him and he was almost charged with murder but he and his father were able to spin the story about what happened in a way to keep him free. That a week after his friend's body was found drained of all blood over two thousand miles away from the crime scene. 

Izuku looked up at the door to his office making his power disperse as someone knocked on the door. Seeing the silhouette in the frosted glass of the door that read Midoriya P.I. Izuku smiled and said “Come in.” flicking his wrist to unlock it just before the handle was turned to open the door. “To what do I owe this visit? More so from my dear old dad?” Yagi walked in a not so happy look on his face. Though when it came to Izuku and his new life and job he never looked happy to see him any more. Yagi had a dislike for P.Is all his life thinking them too lazy to be real cops and often got in the way of those whose job it was to do the real work. Frowning Yagi opened his mouth to say something but someone beat him to it. “We do not have time to fight. Someone is missing and you are the only one who might be able to find him in time to save his life.” Aizawa walked into the room as well. Pushing Yagi out of the way, Izuku did not even blink at the bland tone of the pro hero that walked into his office. Having worked with Aizawa on a few cases that tethered too far into what would be supernatural. Izuku dismissed his dad as a source of information as soon as Aizawa spoke up. Looking at the gruff male now sitting across from him in a chair Izuku had gotten from the thrift store just the day before. Izuku said “And what makes you think I can track said person down before whoever has him or her kills said person?” Tilting his head to the side green eyes locked on tired red ones. “It is not like he was taken and a note was left or do you know who took him? You know who took him.” The last part was a statement more than a question as Izuku leaned in and shook his head. “Nope sorry I do not deal with the league I may be reckless but I am not dumb. I am sorry but if you want any information you will have to go to someone else.”

Yagi snorted and said “Yea I told you he would not help. Too concerned about himself and making money then really helping when it counts.” The hate in Yagi’s voice took Aisawa by surprise but not Izuku who responded to him by saying “Oh yea and when a young boy of twelve needs to see a counselor for the near-fatal attack on him but is stopped in doing so by his so-called father who is more concerned with his public image then the mental health of his son. That is so different? I think it is time you leave. I don't even know why you ever come by anymore we both know you would rather have nothing to do with me anymore.” With a flick of his wrist, Yagi was floating through the door being lifted by a strange red energy. The door slammed in his face as he made to say more. Izuku looked back at Aizawa and said: “I am sorry but at the moment I am not able to go against them but I will do what I can to find someone who can help you.”

Nodding Aizawa got up as Izuku reached into a drawer on his desk. Pulling out a small black card with nothing but a strange symbol on it he handed it over to Aizawa who took it with a rise of an eyebrow. Izuku just smiled and said “He would be able to help a lot more than I can. I hope you will be able to convince him to take this on.” 

They both knew what the card ment. It meant that Izuku was being watched and would meet up with Aizawa with the information he would need when it was safe or just at the older man's place later that night. Aizawa having known the younger man for most of his life knew that Izuku would do his best to bring the student home. Though Yagi would say Izuku was doing it just to get paid. Izuku and him had after a rather bad argument gotten emancipated and was able to live on his own and own his own job. It had been a while ago but Yagi had never gotten over it and Izuku was not one to let things go either. Whatever the fight had been about had made one man who was always forgiving not forgive his only son and the son to hate his father enough to leave the man at the young age of fifteen. Aizawa however knew better than to pry and would only stand by their sides in hopes that everything would work out. 

So at the age of thirty two Izuku was living on his own with his own job and people who worked under him. Not to many just two at the moment one to drive him around because he simultaneously hates it and is extremely scared of driving. The other was to help keep him in line with his bills and appointment and the like. Making sure he does not forget when he needs to be some place and also makes sure he brings everything he needs. 

Smiling at Aizawa Izuku let the door open revealing that Yagi had sat down after he got kicked out. Izuku stood up and walked around his desk and said “I do wish there was something more I could do but with everything going on right now I have no other choice then to refer you to someone else.” Aizawa nodded and put the card back in his pocket and said “I understand if there is anything I could do to help you out just ask.”

Thinking for a moment as he pulled his lower lip into his mouth to chew on it a bit. Izuku nodded and said “Oh yes there is one thing if you do not mind.” Pulling some strange box from his pocket and handing it over to Aizawa. It was a small black velvet box like the kind a ring could come in. However it gave off a strange warmth and almost felt like it vibrated in his hand. Smiling at him and hoping that he did not blush Izuku said “It is just something to make sure nothing nasty can get to you. Keep it on you at all times and if you feel like someone is watching just pull it out and give it a good shake. If you are in the clear nothing will happen but if something is following you it will sound like a swarm of locust.” 

Nodding Aizawa patted Izuku’s shoulder and said “I am sure there is nothing to worry about but thank you. I will make sure to have it on me at all times.” Smiling brighter, Izuku ran his hand through his shoulder length curly green hair. He had thought about getting it cut but at this point he was too busy to bother with it and Izuku was not even sure what style he would have it cut into. 

Aizawa turned and motioned for Yagi to follow him out of the building. Yagi did but not before saying “I knew it would be a waste of time. Son or not he hates me enough to let a child die if he was not getting money to do anything about it.” Aizawa just glared at Yagi catching Izuku’s sad expression from the corner of his eye just before the door shut behind them. “I have no idea what has gotten between the both of you but it has been years. Could you not try and talk it out? I know Izuku would love to get his dad back on his side after so many years.” Yagi just rolled his eyes and said “If you knew you would not be so far in his corner.” Getting a little fed up with all the secrecy. Clearing his throat he said “Yes I know and I would understand better if one of you just told me. Izuku will not as he keeps saying it is up to you and you won't because of something I do not understand.” Yagi just glars right back at Aizawa and says “Oh yes and telling you would solve all our problems just like that.” He snapped his fingers as if to emphasize his point.Sighing Aizawa said “No but it might get your son back and give your son his father back. Even if it is just to make it so you can be in the same room without fighting.” Yagi did not answer him again after that. Choosing to ignore the situation like he always did and calm down with a good sparring match with someone who could keep up with him. Or at least give him a challenge so he could work off his frustrations. Aizawa just sighed at how Yagi was acting knowing that there was nothing at least for now that would change the man's mind about fixing his relationship with his son.


	14. Chapter 14

Izuku hovers over one of the testing grounds that was housed on the U.A grounds. Watching as his childhood friend turned bully turned tentative friend tore through the robots as if they were made of paper wishing with all he was and used to be that he could be doing the same. That however would be impossible to do seeing as there was only one person in his life that could see him now and that was his friend Bakugo. It broke the green-haired boy’s heart that he could not be a hero anymore but that choice along with his life was taken from him years ago the moment he was murdered by someone close to him. Izuku was not sure most of the events themselves were a fog but he knew the person was someone he knew and Izuku wanted more than anything to know who it was. However, saying that Izuku was also scared to know who it was not wanting to be more hurt than he already was by what happened to him.

Taring himself from his sad thought just in time to see Bakugo look up at him and give a small wave showing he was done with the exam. Disappointed he spaced through most of it Izuku floated down to the outside entrance of the school to wait for Bakugou. 

**Bakugos POV**

After he finished the practical exam Bakugo had home the relief of stress by smashing a whole lot of robots would make him feel better. But as he looked up at the only person in the world that truly understood him. He saw even at this distance a dark cloud hanging around the green-haired boy. Bakugo knew that his friend had for the longest time wanted to be a hero. But after his death and the fact that no one beside Bakugo himself could see him. Izuku lost his chance and so Bakugo would be a hero for both of them. He would do anything to make his friend proud of him.

Watching how sad his friend was when he watched people do even the most simple of things like hugging each other. Or go for a meal with a friend or loved one. Never failed to break Bakugo’s already broken heart. The overwhelming sadness in his once vibrant green eyes and then the worst fake smile he used to try and cover it up. It was the worst thing Bakugo could ever see in his life. The fact his friend felt the need to try and hide his feelings always makes Bakugo mad more so because Izuku does not remember much of anything before he died. Bakugo remembered everything but had promised not to tell anything to Izuku before the boy remembered on his own.


	15. Chapter 15

The circumstances of Izuku’s birth were quite strange. Having been born more or less Via c section after only two months in his mother's womb. He came out in what could only be described as a snake egg. A perfectly black oval smooth egg. He was put under heating lamps and on a warming stone in a nest till he hatched. At the time he was no bigger than his mother's hand, not more than eight inches from head to tail. And yes tail Izuku was born as what is known as a Naga. A half-human half-snake that was also what his mother put down for his quirk. Seeing as Iuku needed so much more care than a normal child. He had to live in a snake habitat for two years and eat nothing but bugs until he could learn how to do things on his own.

In those years his mother Inko found out he would have more energy the warmer he was and the colder he was the more he would sleep. On top of that, he seemed to have a hard time with his instinct and remembering that not everything with blood was something he could eat. As he had tried to and had eaten one of the neighborhood pets when he was allowed out by himself at one point. After then Inko would not let him outside again even if it was for school. Attempting to school him herself the best she could.

As Izuku grew so did his need to go outside. He also changed color his once pure black scales that went from the back of his neck to the tip of his tail. Took on a green shine to it and his white soft underbelly got a soft silver shine to it. His hair was left to grow and Izuku did his best to keep it smooth and clean the best he could. His mom had long since locked him in his room at night in fear he would try and get out. That had turned to lock him up all the time as she slipped further into her own dilution. She feared Izuku would be taken from her and sold to the highest bidder and she could not let that happen. So she kept him locked in his room. Barely feeding him and keeping him just warm enough to stay alive.

That lasted till Izuku was four when the call of the wild out rode how lethargic his mother's treatment made him. Having found a way to slip out of his room through the window Izuku slowly made his way to the local park. It being summer and in the middle of the night made him start to warm up.

Izuku was not sure how long he lay under the slide at the park before he was coherent enough to see what was around him and process what he had done. Scared at first he moved slowly around the place. His tongue flicking out every now and then to taste the air around him. The air tasted so much better than the stale air of his room and he all but purred at it. Izuku lifted himself off the ground letting half his tail curled under him as his human body turned here and there to take in all the sights. Having never been to a park in his life. Izuku had no idea what everything was. 

Izuku was about to have a closer look at what he had been all but napping under when he tasted a new sent on the air. Turning to what looked to be a person dressed in black off to the side almost hidden in the darkness of the woods. Izuku bunched up prepared to strike as he said ”Come out Mr. I know there. Wanted to be free for a little while.”

When a man walked out of the woods Izuku closed in on himself even more. Though when the man put his hands up it made the boy paused. Tilting his head to the side Izuku asked “Why hands up? Going to try hurt me?” 

**Aizawa’s P.O.V**

It was the end of his shift and his parole was over. So he was heading back to his agency when he spotted movement in a park he was passing by. Aizawa had been looking forward to getting just a few more hours of sleep so he could deal with his students in the morning. However, being a pro-hero he had to go check to make sure no one was in trouble. However, when he got close enough he did not expect to see what looked to be a four-year-old boy that was half-snake. On top of that, the boy was extremely emaciated and also seemed to be moving far to slow for someone his age to be. 

Aizawa could see the moment he was found out and fought a shiver when dull slitted green eyes found him in the dark. Seeing how the boy acted so defensive it seemed that the boy was more scared of him than the other way around. Though Aizawa had never seen a quirk like this before. He was sure the boy meant no harm.

Leaving his spot under the tree he watched the child make sure he would not have to somehow subdue the boy to help him. Though when the boy paused in what he was doing and asked a very strange question Aizawa wondered just what kind of home life this boy had. 

Putting his hands down slowly Aizawa slowly moved closer to the child as he spoke. “I was trying to show you I would not harm you. It is something everyone does to show that they have no aggression towards someone.” Aizawa tried to explain but it seemed he was losing the kid the more words he said. Sighing he said, “I am not going to hurt you, kid, I just want to know why you are out so late by yourself. Also, I am going to need your name. You can call me Aizawa.”

Aizawa saw the moment it dawned on the boy what he was saying in not only the set of the boy's shoulders but the soft oh sound he made. Just before a bright smile came to life on his chubby freckled face.

“I sorry Zawa. have never seen other people besides mama in a long time forget what supposed to do. Have been locked in room for a long time because mama said ate neighbor's cat. But I not member that. I was two is fuzzy for me. I now b'cause the call was strong to push back more I not member how got out or even I got here. I so cold and tired mom always makes am cold so I have none energy. She saying is bad be acive.” The boy scrunched his nose on the last word. However, Aizawa had heard enough to take the boy away from his mom at this point. On top of what seemed to be his mother not feeding him enough, she purposefully kept him from being able to protect himself from anything.

Aizawa was snapped out of his thoughts when the child kept talking.

“I wanted see outside and to make pull feel go away. It starting hurt and what I tied tell mommy she would not out fix it.”

The boys speech started to slur at the end of his tale and Aizawa could see the small shoulders of said boy droop slightly as they talked. Moving closer to the boy he said “I am sorry that happened and I am going to make sure you do not have to go back to her any time soon. However, for now, I think it is best if we can get you warmed up and maybe put some food in you as well.”

The boy nodded and much to the underground hero’s surprise wrapped his body literally around his waist as the boy's arms curled his neck. It only took Aizawa a moment to wrap his arms around the boy and start walking away from the park. Happy that he had come across the boy and not some villain that could have tricked the poor boy into doing something bad. Sighing Aizawa shifted a little the feeling of the kids snake half moving and writhing around his waist while not painful it was rather strange. 

“I am going to take you to someone I trust to make sure you are ok and that I do not feed you the wrong things. That and I would like for her to make sure you are not hurt in any way we can fix right now.” Aizawa spoke softly to the boy as he walked down the street. Hoping to get the child to Chiyo before he fell asleep. It would give both of them a better idea of just what the child would need to get better. That and Aizawa could start the paperwork to get the child out of his mother's hands before he was forced to go back.

The walk to Chiyo’s place did not last long. Aizawa had to thank his lucky stars on that one because the child was not light. Despite being malnourished and very much underweight he still had bulk to him and it made the now sleeping child dead weight in his arms.

Having to maneuver the child a little so he could knock on the door. Aizawa just hoped that Chiyo would be home. Though it was now nearing one in the morning it would not be surprising if she was called out to help with something.

However, he did sigh in relief when the door opened and Chiyo was standing on the other side of it. The woman took one look at the child in Aizawa’s arms and ushered both of them inside and to the living room. After helping Aizawa sit down with the boy still wrapped around him and giving the man a cup of coffee. Chiyo sat across from him and cleared her throat.

“Ok so are you going to explain to me why you woke me up at almost one in the morning with a child that appears to be malnourished?”The tone of her voice was firm but quite as she tried not to wake the child up.  
Aizawa nodded and started to explain just how he ran into the child at a local park and how odd said child was acting. What the child told him and how he felt it was best if he took the boy to her.

“I was not sure really how to care for him. Having such a unique quirk I wanted to make sure that I talked to someone before I took him home and got him something to eat.” Looking down at the child who seemed to be steering as the two adults talked. “I don't even know what would be safe to feed him at the moment if anything at all. What I have found out with what little he has told me is he gets very lethargic and tired the colder he is. Almost as if he is going into a hibernation of sorts.” Aizawa looked back up at Chiyo hoping she would have some kind of answer for him.

“I see I would think seeing as he seems to be at least half-snake he would have the same diet of one. So small rodents and birds would be my guess. Alive if you can would be the best seeing as he is sick. Though he might not have the strength to eat on his own so dead mice will have to do but not frozen if possible.” Aizawa nodded and watched at Chiyo got up and walked out of the room. Only to come back with a thick jacket handing it to him. “Put this on him it should help him warm up faster and also help when waking him as I would like to be able to speak to him before I send the both of you on your way.”

Chiyo watched as Aizawa put the jacket on the small child. She was running ideas around in her head as she waited for the boy to warm up enough to answer some question she wanted to ask him. She wanted to know if he was born like this or if he got this when he turned four. If he knew anything about his own quirk or if they all were going in blind with everything.

It did not take much longer for the child to react to the warm jacket that was placed on him as he snuggled further into the warmth on both the jacket and the person holding him. Aizawa rubbing the boy’s arms a moment before he weazed and said “Careful will you, I would like to be able to breathe as well.”

The boy blushed and said “I sorry not mean hurt you Mr Zawa.” Izuku looked up at the man then around with wide slit green eyes. His mouth opened in wonder at everything lining the walls of the living room. There were a lot of pictures of different places all of them had the same women in them. However, they seemed to have been taken at different points in women's life.

Izuku then looked behind him at the same woman that was in the pictures and squeaked before hiding himself in the crooking of Aizawa’s neck. Inadvertently squeezing the man even harder. Aizawa patted the boys back again and grunted at the pressure being applied to his torso. It only lasted a moment before Izuku calmed down and relaxed his snake half so he was no longer almost crushing Aizawa. In the meantime, the man was murmuring things to the boy to calm him down even more.

It only took Izuku a few moments to calm down and turn to face Chiyo a sheepish look on his face as he did so.

“Sorry Miss.Chi Izuku hope him not hurt feelings.” Giving her a wide bright smile Izuku leaned back in to Aizawa’s arms. Not feeling like leaving the only warm place he has known in such a long time.

Chiyo gave the boy a smile as well and said “Oh, it is just fine child I do not expect you to react any differently.” She got up and slowly walked over the two sitting on her couch as she spoke. “I am Chyiyo but most people know me as Recovery Girl. I am a doctor and I would like to give you a exam to see just how well you are doing. Also if you could tell me anything you know about your quirk it would help us make you feel better.”

Izuku smiled and nodded unwrapping his snake half from the man so Recovery Girl could see all of him. At the moment he was no more than four feet from the tip of his tail to the top of his head. And he weighed less than half of what he was supposed to.

Izuku allowed Recovery girl to look him over and as she did he did his best to explain what he knew about his quirk.

“Mommy said Izuku came from egg. That Izuku was so small when him come out of egg that Izuku was put in glass room for a very long time cause him could not know what him could do. Izuku knows when Izuku is cold him get super tired but when him is warm him can do anything him want to. Izuku also eat rats and bird but mommy always makes hims eat super cold mice. It hurts Izuku tummy and makes him more tired.Oh Izuku ate a cat one time but only because. . . . .Ummmm.” Frowning Izuku tried to think of the word to describe what he was trying to say. Giving up he pointed to his mouth and said “This got bigger and mes was able to eat the cat all.” Looking down at the floor he hid his face in his hands and said “Mommy say Izuku bad for that. Make Izuku stay in cold room all the time after that and forget Izuku there for a long time.” Izuku looked up at Recovery Cirl who was now looking his tail over as he said “The bright ball in the sky came and go to sleep five time before mommy come back with food. Taking Izuku warm things with her and leaving something to make Izuku room even colder.”

Recovery Girl nodded and said “Well the good news is that nothing is broken as far as I can tell. The bad news is that he is was to light for what he is. Best guess would say he as a snake is a Black Mamba the most dangerous snake alive today. The other good news is that all you need to do is make sure his room is as warm as the environment one would find in Africa and feed him some live rodents and he should be healthy enough to eat regular food in at most six months. However, he will still need to eat live animals from time to time. Even more bad news is that he could end up with a bad fever for a time when we start feeding him right as his body is not used to it and might not know how to handle it in the long run.” Recovery Girl turned to Izuku and said “Oh Sweety it is going to be ok now. Aizawa is going to make sure you are well-taken care of and have a nice warm place with good warm food that you like.”

Izuku smiled even wider at that and looked up at Aizawa with wide hopeful eyes. “Mr. Aizawa warm Izuku like warm. Puweez Mr. Aizawa Izuku be good boy do anything Mr. Aizawa tels Izuku do.” 

Aizawa patted the boy’s head and gave him a soft smile. “Oh no need to be too good but it would be a good idea to do as I tell you. Moreso let me know when you need anything so I can make sure you are safe and healthy.” Giving a soft chuckle Aizawamoved to get up. Izuku shifted in his hold to once again wrap his tail half around the man. Turning to Chio he asked “Is there anything I can feed him until the stores open in the morning? I would like to get something in him before he goes back to sleep or at least before morning.” Aizawa tacked the last part because he could see the boy slipping back to sleep as he stood there talking to the old lady. 

Nodding Chio said “No need to worry there is an all-night exotic bread pet store not far from me. I go there often for the food I need for my fish so they should have something for him to eat.” She started shewing them out of the door as she spoke. “Now I would like to get back to sleep I am not as young as I used to be I do need sleep, unlike some people I know.” She gave him a half-hearted glare making him look a little sheepish. “Take good care of him and if he does catchy a fever let me know I will see what I can do to make him better. Also if you are going to bring up charges against his parents I will help out as much as I am needed. Now go get him something to eat and to someplace warm he needs it right now.” Aizawanodded and took off at that. 

Making it to the store he was told about and then home with a few live and dead mice for Izuku to eat and instructions from the pet shop owner who turned out to be a snake lover. To not give him more then one mouse before morning and even if he was hungry not to feed him again before noon the next day to give the boy time to digest the food and to see if his body would reject it or not.

It took Aizawa a few minutes to get Izuku up one more time so he could eat get the boy to eat something. As well as unwrap from around him.With the promise of finding him lots of warm blankets to make a nest from. It took some wrangling to get the boy who insisted on sleeping in the same room as Aizawa to go to bed again after he was feed but he was able to do so. The nest of extra blankets and such was made up on one side of his king-size bed. Aizawa shut off most of the lights but the one in the hallway leaving it on and his door open just enough for the light to touch Izuku who had started to freak out the darker it got. Siting down on the bed he leaned up against the head board and watched asdIzuku made himself comfortable on the nest shifting it a little to make it the way he liked it before falling asleep again.  
Aizawa himself picked up his phone sending off a text to Nedzsu and then to Hizashi. Letting them know he would not be in work the next day and why that was. Before also texting the detective he worked closely with letting him know he needed to meet up with him in the morning and to swing by his place. Not expecting a reply Aizawa plugged in his phone and laid down but not before checking up on the boy one last time before he went to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

There is one thing no one can tell you about being reborn. It sucks because sometimes you can remember your past life but most of the time you can't. You just get to have the fun of being scared of small things that you have never been around before. Like if you have never been to a place that has a significant height and you are terrified of heights. Or even elevators being scared of them and never being in one make no sense at all. But you can not help yourself. There is also this moment (Or it feels like a moment but it could have been longer) where you just float in a pitch-back void with no sound. You are all alone until between one breath and the next you feel as if you are in a water balloon. You can hear voices muffled and distant but you can not make head or tails of what is being said. You're trapped in this place floating again but as time goes on it keeps getting smaller and smaller and you can not stretch out as much as you would like. Until one day you feel as if you are being squeezed through a straw that has been lubed up on the inside. It is not fun and when you get out there are a lot of sounds coming at you all at once and more light than you have been exposed to for a long time. It is all overwhelming and you want to tell everyone to calm down and be quiet. To turn down the lights but all you can do is cry while something itchy is wrapped around you and you are being passed around from one person to the next. 

Till at last, you stop being passed from one person to the next and you for some reason feel safe and warm in the arms you are now in. The voice is soft and soothing and helps you calm down. You relax for the first time since you were pushed out of the warm wet place. That is until you are hungry and something is gently placed in your mouth. You know what it is but your baby brain does not care and you feed for the first time in your new life. After you are burped and changed. And that is how life goes for you for at least the first year.

You learn to talk again and walk again. You learn about your new family and your new world and all the possibilities that await you if you just want to reach for it. All the things you can be and do if only you want it hard enough. 

This is where my story starts. I am five years old and I am sitting in a doctor's office being told that despite my strange looks (We will get to that in just a moment) I have no ‘superpowers’ of my own. That my dream that I have had for all of two years is not something I am capable of doing. I know that being ‘powerless’ there is a high chance of me not being able to be a hero. Something my child's brain wants far more than it should at this age. However, I also know it is not impossible to be a hero without powers. So I just smile at the doctor and wait for my mom to take me home. 

My mother is a homely looking middle-aged woman with forest green hair and light green eyes. Just looks sad and as if her world has been changed for the worst. I have no idea why it is not like I can not learn to fight. I never wanted to be a pro hero for fame so not having power makes what I really want to do so much easier. That and the way I look would really have scared people more than anything.

Unlike my mom who looks like a normal human. Somehow in the rebirth process, I came out fucked up. My hair is a long slightly curly mess of black. It likes to move around a lot on its own. Like there is a wind constantly around only me. It kinda looks like parts of my hair are black fire. My face is one for the books though. My skin is pale like marble, the skin around my eyes is a deep purple, and around that is a webbing of cracks filled in with a glittery black substance. It looks like it is moving under my skin and it freaks anyone out that looks at me long enough to notice it. My eyes are all black with a pupil so dark purple it almost looks black so it gets lost in the void of the rest of my eyes. My hands, mostly my fingers down to the second knuckle look as if they are painted with black latex. The tips of my fingers have no nails but are elongated and extremely pointed and sharp at the tip. To the point that I could lacerate someone with them as if I was cutting a hot knife through butter. Though that does nothing to me so throwing a punch does not hurt me at all. I am rail-thin something that worried my mother for a long time but she has seemed to get over the obsessive need to make me eat a lot of food to gain weight. I am however the shortest in my age group and it kinda sucks but also does not. It means I can hide behind a lot of things if I just do not want to be seen. 

Like right now I am seven and my once best friend Bakugo is hunting me to bully me into not wanting to go to U.A. Not that it would work nor that he could hurt me. I just do not want to get into trouble for scratching him again. So I'm hiding behind the large dumpsters near the bathrooms to keep out of sight. I can hear his setting explosion off in time with the profanity that was spewing from his mouth. More so to cover the words up than anything else. 

I do not believe I need the power to be a hero and as much as I do not want to put my life on the line for ungrateful people that try to make my life hell. I also want to show the world that a superpower is not the be-all and end-all of life. So I am learning how to be a hero without one.

My mom and I talked about it and while she does not want me to be put in danger I had pointed out I would be in just as much danger without being a hero. I was a hero would be able to defend myself a lot better than if I was not one. So it did not take too much to talk my mom into letting me learn self defense. On top of that, I started a blog and a hero tube channel around being quirkless with a mutation and how it affects my life. As I document my journey to being a hero. The upside is that so far no one from school has found it and I can show the other kids my age that it is possible to be anything you want if you put the time and effort into it.

“DEKU I found you. Get the fuck out of here you little shit.” Bakugo all but spat at me. (And by the amount of spit coming from his mouth that was a very apt description) I had been sitting down in the small space reading a school book I had talked the librarian into letting me barrow. Something that talked about the effects of training on a child younger than ten and how it would differ from each age group.

Sighing, I look up to see Bakugo glaring at me from the opening. I knew he would not blast it open as much as he wanted to. Because that was school property and even if they turned a blind eye to everything that the school could not allow property damage. (Well other than desks but they could write that one off as an accident. “Yes Bakugou, what can I do to help you?” Not that I care but I felt it would be a good idea to ask. Just to see if he would come up with something new this time. No, that he has before. 

As he opened his mouth I spoke again “Well other than to either die or give up my dream to be a hero. Something your small brain does not seem to be able to comprehend is that no matter what you do or say. I am not going to give up and I am not going to let you bully me into doing so. If you want to be a villain then do so but I will from now until I no longer have to be around you in school report everything you do and say to degrade me or harm me. If you think U.A is going to be just like here then you are sorely mistaken. I bet one time and you will be kicked faster than you can add two and two.” 

Bakugo snapped his mouth closed and huffed, crossing his arms. I just laughed and said “Oh my I thought you were smarter than that. One would think there would be so much more you could bully me for. Such as my height or maybe the fact that I like to dance or the fact that I can not have any dairy products. The color of my hair or my eyes or even the fact I have a mutation and not a power. But no you just go after the same tired no power all the time and it is getting quite old. So no until you come up with something that is orianial I think I shall stay out of range for a while.” 

The whole time I am talking you can see a few different things go through Bakugo’s brain. I mean he is smart, one of the few kids that are in the top of our classes and I am sure that will be a fact that is going to remain for a long time. He just is a hothead that has an ego the size of a moon and sometimes needs to be reminded that not everything comes down to how strong your power is or even if you have one. 

It shocked me that he did not have anything more to say he just let off a few cracks of his power, something that looked more like an afterthought than anything before he walked away. It was nice though I am sure he will be back at it again after school for making him look bad. But for now, I need to pack up my things so I can go to the last part of the school. I want to try and learn from the teachers that go around unlike the last time I was in school in my old life.

Unlike I thought I was not harassed at the end of class nor for the next almost ten years. It seemed something I said finally clicked with the boy. He seemed to be a little quieter and even looked as if he was not taking the praise he used to love.

Right now we are fourteen and about to enter high school. My mom knows that I am about to try and get into the hero course at U.A but also had me try for one of the other classes. Just on the off chance, I might now get in. I am sure my school just wants some kind of fame for having two kids get into that school even if one never made it into the hero course.


End file.
